Two's Company, Three's a crowd
by SecretKeeper2
Summary: *Next chapter up!* “Fine. We’ll make a bargin,” said the boy(Malfoy), “We’ll play a game. If you win- you can all go. If you lose- I get to keep Hermione.” R/R! (based on L.J Smith's Forbidden Game trilogy)
1. Prologue

This is going to probably be the most un-innocent fanfic I've ever written- so if u still want to think of me as "sweet and innocent" don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (god. This is a FAN fiction site) this fantabulous idea belongs to J.K Rowling or whoever bought it off her- which is not me! Also, the story plot, a bit of it belongs to L.J Smith. *sigh* don't you just ADORE her 'soul mate' plots? Anyways. this is base on HER trilogy 'the Forbidden Game"  
  
Actually, I never read the first book of the series of Forbidden game. so I'll just bend a bit of it.  
  
Summary- Hermione Granger is a changed girl, and she's dating Harry Potter, (who is posing as Mr Perfect) but when Voldemort's heir (Malfoy) decides he loves her, who said Harry and Hermione aren't going to fight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two's Company, Three's a crowd  
  
Prologue  
  
~~  
  
In the Leaky Cauldron, the whole pub was silent; the only voice to be heard was the crackling voice from the wizarding radio announcer.  
  
"And- oh, here's the latest message from the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge. Oh Merlin. THE WAR'S OVER!" The radio crackled louder than ever.  
  
There was an intense silence, and then the voice of the bartender could be heard. "Bless Merlin! The war is over!"  
  
The whole pub suddenly vibrated with the sound of cheering people, tossing their hats in the air and laughing with joy.  
  
Particularly two girls at the back of the pub, who hugged each other happily. "Oh Ginny. The war's over! Harry and Ron are alive!" The brunette said, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Mione. I truly am." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Hermione sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes. "I'm so happy! Just before Harry's birthday too!"  
  
Casting an envious look at her friend, Ginny gave a nod, and tried to force a smile. "Yeah, you're so lucky. Harry is a hero- even more than before. He killed Voldemort!" The truth was, Ginny was insanely jealous. She had had a crush on Harry since the first time she saw him, when Harry was a first year and she wasn't even going to Hogwarts yet.  
  
The crush had intensified when Harry had saved her from Tom Riddle/Voldemort at the end of second year.  
  
At fifth year, when Krum had died, Hermione had been bitterly upset- she had even failed the O.W.Ls, getting a record low score of 0.12% of an O.W.L.  
  
According to Hermione, it had been that helped her out of her misery. Specially brewing dreamless sleep potions and talking to her.  
  
Of course, Ginny couldn't blame Harry for doing that. Hermione was VERY. Pretty. End of story.  
  
Something about Krum's death had intensified Hermione's beauty to a flawless, pure like state. Too beautiful to be true.  
  
Even with red-rimmed eyes now, Hermione still looked like the unachievable dream of beauty, a crying heroine from a love story.  
  
Compared to Ginny, who was just mildly pretty, Hermione seemed like a goddess.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice floated into Ginny's mind.  
  
Startled, she looked up, forcing a smile. "Oh- me? Nothing! Don't be stupid, Mione."  
  
"Well, you looked at bit- angry." Hermione ventured.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, Mione. Its nothing."  
  
~  
  
Hermione sighed. She had been wondering along Diagon Alley for HOURS, trying to find the perfect thing for Harry's birthday.  
  
Unnoticed by her, a blond haired silver-eyed boy trailed after her.  
  
Quickly, he got his wand and shot it at Hermione's bag. "Diffindo!"  
  
The bag split, causing all of the items in the bag to fall out.  
  
When Hermione was picking up her things, he raced into the store that she had been headed for, stunned the Owner, then took a small box out of his robes and put it on the counter.  
  
As Hermione entered the shop, smoothing out her robes, she looked around, picking up several items and examining them.  
  
"May I help you?" A boy asked.  
  
Hermione cast a tiny glance at him, and then concentrated on the item she was holding. "Do you think that you have a game of some sort?" She was thinking along the lines of something that would be fun. Harry needed a break after the war.  
  
"A game?" The boy said, "how about this?"  
  
He took a box off the counter and handed it to Hermione, who read the instructions and raised her eyes to the boy. For the first time, she looked at him, REALLY looked at him.  
  
He looked familiar- not to mention pretty handsome!  
  
HARRY. She chided, remain faithful.  
  
"Sounds interesting. I'll take it! How much?" Hermione asked, taking out her purse.  
  
"5 Galleons." The boy said.  
  
Hermione paid, racing out of the shop. Harry would LOVE it.  
  
What she didn't see, was Slytherins, chuckling stupidly.  
  
"Wow, look at that box that the mudblood has. Wonder what's inside?" one said, looking at the box hungrily.  
  
"I dunno. Let's see."  
  
~  
  
When Hermione was back, she saw a big crowd of people gathered around the counter. She swallowed.  
  
Harry was back.  
  
All she could see was the backs of people.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter."  
  
"You saved our lives, Mr Potter."  
  
"Hilda Snagget here, delighted. delighted."  
  
When the crowd around him shifted a bit, Harry saw Hermione and smiled at her. "Excuse me, sorry- I need to get going now," he wormed his way through the crowd, being occasionally stopped, before he reached her.  
  
"We'll talk upstairs," he said, dragging her up the Leaky Cauldron's steps, down the corridors before unlocking a room, going in and locking it shut.  
  
Hermione understood why. Last time Harry kissed her in Three Broomsticks, a pub in Hogsmede, it had appeared on the front page of Daily Prophet, along with a story. The title had been the most embarrassing of all. 'GRANGER'S FAMOUS APPETITE' with a sub title : The girl who loves famous men. First Viktor Krum, now Harry Potter. Read it here!  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Hermione said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"What did you get me?" Harry asked in a teasing voice. Hermione held it away. "No you don't. This is for TONIGHT."  
  
Harry put on his best puppy dog expression, Hermione giggled, smacking his arm.  
  
"So, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville and Parv are going to come, right?"  
  
"They've all handed in their confirmations. Who'd want to miss it?" Hermione teased.  
  
~  
  
"Oh Merlin. I'm running late." Hermione gave a sigh, before changing into a pair of embroidered jeans and a lace up shirt.  
  
(In the FG, They never said anything about Jenny putting on makeup, right?)  
  
Yanking on a pair of sneakers, she grabbed the game, locked her room and raced to Harry's room.  
  
Panting slightly, she leaned against the door and collected herself, before knocking on the door.  
  
There was a pause. An eye could be seen in the peephole. Hermione waved, and the door was opened. Harry swept Hermione in a hug. "Hey, everyone's arrived!"  
  
Parvati and Neville were sitting in the couch together, talking quietly, while Ginny and Lavender were arranging some food on the table.  
  
"Mione's got a game." Harry announced.  
  
"Good grief, Mione. Are you all right?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione glared at her. "I'm feeling well in the body AND mind, thank you very much."  
  
"So, aren't we going to play it?" Harry asked.  
  
Feeling slightly foolish, they gathered in the centre of the room and watched as Hermione slit open the plastic and took out a box.  
  
She handed it to Harry, who opened a lid. "Wow."  
  
"What's inside?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry took out a cardboard construction, spending a moment on it. It stood up, tall and erect. It was a paper house.  
  
"Nice- house." Parvati said. "How fun."  
  
Harry handed them each a paper doll, scanning the instructions. "You're meant to draw on it and make it you." He said, "here's a packet of crayons as well."  
  
"Back to preschool time." Ron said, "This is very exciting."  
  
For a while, they coloured in. After 15 minutes, their finished product came.  
  
"This is what you do: You work your way from the bottom to the top, in each room, you have to face your nightmares."  
  
Parvati shivered. "Ooh. that's sound dark."  
  
"It sounds fun," Hermione said, "let's go!"  
  
Harry reached out a hand and opened the little paper door.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion occurred. A wave of green light swamped the floor.  
  
The next thing they knew, was they were in a white room, and a boy clothed in black was in front of them..  
That's the end of this chapter!  
  
I hoped you liked it.. Please review! I won't update until I get 10 reviews! :) I mean, what's the point of writing a story when no1 reads it?  
  
Wev~! 


	2. You can't escape my love

Great feedback! (Gives a dismal sigh) I was way too overambitious. I know. So I decided to update when I saw that I sort of got ½ way there.  
  
Just for interest, here's a list of the main FG characters and which HP character is going to be their counterpart.  
  
Jenny: Hermione (very obvious)  
  
Tom: Harry (not so obvious, but it still fits!)  
  
Julian: Malfoy (who else?)  
  
Audrey: Parvati (your ultimate glam girl. The only hitch is she's not going to be Hermione's best friend. close enough, anyway)  
  
Michel: Neville (there is a sort of resemblance, you know? P/N make a great couple!)  
  
Dee: Lavender (not much resemblance there- but anyway.)  
  
Zach: Ron (even less resemblance!)  
  
Summer: Ginny (don't even EXPECT Zach/Summer romance!)  
  
Also, I repeat. I only read the first chapter of "The Hunter" so I'm going to make up most of this first bit- (I tried to buy, except the bookstore sold out!)  
  
The only stuff I know about what actually happened in the Game was in the second and third books- about Summer and Audrey's dream. So I'll make the rest up.  
  
Oh well. you probably want the new chappie now.  
  
~  
  
2's Company, 3's a Crowd.  
  
Chapter 2- The Dark Prince  
  
~  
  
The boy in black slowly turned around. He wore a black mask and a smirk.  
  
Hermione felt someone place a protective arm around her. It was Harry. Hermione almost cried, guilt swamping her. "I'm sorry, Harry." She murmured, fighting back tears.  
  
"Its not your fault, Mione." Harry whispered, keeping his eyes on the boy.  
  
"So," the boy's voice was cold. "How do you enjoy the game so far?"  
  
"What do you want?" Lavender demanded flatly.  
  
"What do I want?" The boy laughed, his voice ringing in the white room.  
  
Hermione shivered. "Where are we?"  
  
"You're in the paper house." The boy said, in a 'shouldn't you know this?' tone.  
  
Guilt flooded her again. "Oh.. Merlin. Harry-"  
  
"Well, I'll talk you what I want. I want Hermione."  
  
Everyone gaped. Harry stood up straight. "Well, you can't have her!"  
  
"Is that so, Potter?" Sneered the boy.  
  
"You know my name, who are YOU?" Harry said, his voice harsh.  
  
"I'm the Dark Prince. Voldemort's heir."  
  
"Voldemort's DEAD." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley. No one asked you."  
  
"Don't speak to my sister like that you-" Ron glowered at the boy.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Harry said, glowering, arm wrapped possessively around Hermione's waist. Hermione frowned. It hurt.  
  
Guilt was swamping her unbearably now. Tears prickled her eyes. She remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now, Viktor. I don't want to hurt your little mudblood friend." Voldemort hissed. "You've got too much talent. Stand back. NOW."  
  
"He's right," Hermione said firmly. "Please, Viktor. Let me die."  
  
"Mione." Krum's expression was anguished.  
  
"I love you a lot as well. If you love me, Krum. LIVE! Let me die!" Hermione stepped in front of him, giving Voldemort a challengingly look. "Well, KILL ME!"  
  
"You asked for it, MUDBLOOD." Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"NO!" Krum said, enveloping Hermione in his arms. "I vill not let you do this!"  
  
Slowly, Voldemort put down his wand. "I grow tired of this yatter. I will kill both of you."  
  
Hermione dove for her wand. "Stupefy!" She cried, the same time Voldemort shouted his spell.  
  
The spells met and ricocheted of at angles. Hermione gasped, flinging herself in front of Krum, but not fast enough. The green light nicked at his arm and Krum crumpled.  
  
"Merlin. Viktor. Don't die!"  
  
He managed a smile, "I won't die yet, Mione," he said slowly, as if speaking hurt. "The spell only got a bit of me.. I feel it spreading." He gasped.  
  
She couldn't help but cry. "But. I loved you!"  
  
"I loved you too- Mione." Krum said, before he closed his eyes forever.  
  
~  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
~  
  
She didn't want all her friends to die, just like Viktor. For a moment, she felt as if she still held Krum's dead, cold body.  
  
Tears slid down her face. "Harry- let me go," she said softly.  
  
Harry looked at her bewildered. "But."  
  
"Merlin, Harry!" She buried her face into his shirt. "I don't want the same thing that happened to Krum to happen to you! PLEASE, Harry."  
  
"Fine. We'll make a bargin," said the boy in his cruel, clear voice. "We'll play a game. If you win- you can all go. If you lose- I get to keep Hermione."  
  
"Deal." Harry said, eyes hardening.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione breathed.  
  
"What's this game?" Harry demanded.  
  
"This game," the boy said, "you have to place your worst nightmare into a room, working from bottom to top."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure. I'll go first."  
  
A smirk grew on the boy's face. "Are you sure that is wise, Potter?"  
  
Fear flickered in Harry's eyes for a moment, and then it vanished. He held onto Hermione firmly, giving a curt nod.  
  
The boy smirked again and vanished.  
  
Suddenly, they were all in a wet, filthy cell.  
  
"Harry- where are we?" Parvati said, her voice annoyed.  
  
Harry swallowed. "Don't panic, guys."  
  
"Where are we?" Parvati repeated, this time, her voice was slightly verging hysterical.  
  
A dark shadow clothed in a black cloak past. Terror swamped them.  
  
"HARRY! WHERE ARE WE?" Parvati screamed.  
  
Harry looked very pale. "Azkaban," he said in a trembly voice.  
  
"Look. I refuse to believe these are real dementors," Hermione said, trying to be as reasonable as possible. "Besides, we didn't touch a port key or anything. These are probably just Boggarts."  
  
"You have a happy nature," Harry said dryly.  
  
They all crept to the prison door and waited until the next Dementor came along. "Ridikulous!" (Ugh! Don't even ask me about spelling!) Hermione said, flicking her wand.  
  
That didn't work. The Dementor past it easily.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted. A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It galloped through the prison bars and right through the Dementor, vanishing.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "Guys- we have a problem here," Hermione whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Think happy," Harry said loudly. "We need to keep sane. We are innocent, so the Dementors shouldn't be able to get us."  
  
They were all huddled in groups. Hermione snuggled in Harry's arms. "Do you know what I was thinking about when I did the spell?" Harry murmured in her ear. "Our first kiss."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Look. We have to get out of our cell." Hermione said, "that's easy for me- I'm a Animagus." She could transform into an owl at will. "However, for you, I think we'll have to Transfigure you guys."  
  
"You can do human transfiguration?" Parvati demanded. "That's hard! We're meant to learn it in 7th year- and we haven't even started 6th year!"  
  
"Parv, that's not the point," Neville said impatiently. "The point is, Hermione's going to change us into animals."  
  
One by one, Hermione transfigured her friends into animals. Parvati turned into a sleek Persian cat, Lavender turned into a miniature panther, Ginny turned into a cute Scottish terrier, Ron turned into a German Shepard, Harry turned into a small, green-eyed lion, while Neville turned into a mongrel dog.  
  
Parvati-the-Persian gave Hermione a glare for being so mean to her boyfriend, mewing indignantly, before slinking to Neville to give him a reassuring rub.  
  
Hermione grinned, transforming into an owl. She hooted, ruffling her feathers, before flying easily through the bars.  
  
The others followed her suit.  
  
Once out, Hermione transfigured them all back to their usual selves. Harry looked around. "Oh damn."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This whole bloody place is a maze!"  
  
"You are joking," Ron said flatly. "That would be unfair!"  
  
Hermione changed, and then flew above the tops of the bars. She hit some kind of barrier, but looked managed to look down. What Harry said was true. It WAS a maze. Dementors were everywhere.  
  
"Harry's right," she said grimly. "This is a maze."  
  
"Great. Just to complicate things." Ron said in exasperation.  
  
"Let's go," Ginny said, "its better to get it over and done with."  
  
"Have you noticed that all the bloody cells are identical?" Ron asked bitterly.  
  
"I'll leave a magical mark," Hermione said, whispering an incantation. Her wand spat out red paint, which stained the ground. "Come on."  
  
They walked along the cells, wands ready, and faces tense. None of them talked. It was too serious to fool with.  
  
Shortly, a whole group of Dementors glided in front of them.  
  
The waves of terror began. Hermione noticed beads of sweat rolling down Harry's face and that his eyes were dilated. She tugged him, but he couldn't move.  
  
"Run," he whispered through chattering lips, his wand raised. "STUPEFY!" He shouted shakily.  
  
The spell hit the Dementor. It froze for a moment.  
  
"RUN!" Harry shouted.  
  
They ran, but the Dementors were trailing them.  
  
"We have to split," Ron muttered, heading another direction.  
  
Fearfully, the others followed his suit, all heading different directions.  
  
Hermione ran. Her legs feeling tired and rubbery.  
  
The Dementor was behind her. She could feel it. She couldn't afford to stop and catch her breath.  
  
RUNRUNRUNRUN. Her mind chanted.  
  
Blindly, she ran.  
  
Suddenly, she stumbled, falling into someone's arms.  
  
"Harry?" She stuttered.  
  
It wasn't Harry. He smelt different- a pine sort of smell.  
  
The person who caught her was clothed in black- he smelt dangerous, like a predator, but headily so. Hermione had no choice but to crumple in his arms.  
  
"Hermione.." The person said huskily.  
  
Hermione recognised the voice, which in previous years had taunted her and tormented her. She raised her head shakily. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Congratulations. I never knew you were that smart," Malfoy said, his tone appreciative.  
  
Hermione's mind stuttered and stopped. "You- you want."  
  
"I want you, Granger. Is that so hard to believe?" Malfoy said casually.  
  
"From others, no, but for you." Hermione found it hard to phrase words. Her head felt pleasantly light. She wanted to collapse in his arms.  
  
"You want it too," Malfoy said his voice seductive. "I can see it. I'm a Prince- you can be my Princess. We can rule this world together."  
  
"Malfoy. I'm a mudblood." Hermione emphasised the word. "Remember?"  
  
A smirk appeared on his sensual lips. "Sure, you're a mudblood, but a pretty damn gorgeous one!"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, but a little voice in her mind whispered: HARRY.  
  
Quickly, she stood up. "Trust me, Malfoy. I wouldn't want to be near you with a ten foot pole," she said in disgust.  
  
"Hmm? Is that so?" Malfoy whispered, leaning close to her. "I know you want it as well, Hermione."  
  
"Go away, you little ferret!" Hermione said in an aggravated tone, pushing him away.  
  
"Make me," Malfoy whispered. He held her close and kissed her.  
  
"Merlin, Malfoy. DON'T YOU GET IT? You- Me. Cannot Be. It even rhymes! Piss off!" Hermione shoved him away, pushing past him and starting to run off.  
  
"You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love!" Malfoy sang.  
  
"Damn you, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed as he began singing. Why did he have to be so aggravatingly handsome?  
  
She could still hear his voice as it faded away, but she didn't stop running. She was so deep in thought that she ran straight into Harry.  
  
"Merlin! That hurt!" Harry said, clutching his shoulder. "Mione!"  
  
"Harry." Hermione began to cry.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice concerned.  
  
"That BASTARD. M-" Hermione found she couldn't say his name. All she could say was M. She tried hard, but she ended up having a coughing fit.  
  
"Gosh. Are you all right?" Sliding a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up. "This place is horrible- its probably making you feel sick."  
  
Hermione nodded, wheezing.  
  
"Ginny thinks she's found the way out," Harry said, "come on."  
  
They followed the red blots to where the others were standing.  
  
"I think this is it." Ginny said, voice hushed, a hand on the handle.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door. There was another room.  
  
"Why aren't we out yet?" Neville asked in confusion.  
  
A piece of paper fluttered on the floor. Frowning, Harry picked it up.  
  
"The game is not over- there's 6 more to go. Who will be next?" Harry read off the paper.  
  
"I'll go next," Hermione raised her hand. "I dragged all of you guys into this.. I should be the one suffering."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly. "Its not your fault that this game was hexed."  
  
"Exactly, Mione," Harry gave her an assuring look.  
  
"Then it is decided." Hermione said loudly. "It's my turn."  
  
A staggering wave swept them. Instantly, they were surrounded by blackness...  
  
~  
  
That's a cliffie!!!!!  
  
I know, I'm a hypocrite. When I review, I tell them off for being so mean and leaving a cliffie, but hey! Its fun to write!  
  
So, what Hermione's worst nightmare is, I'll leave for you guys to um, find out next chapter. Please, please, please review!!!!  
  
So, I guess things are all cleared up now! (blows kisses) I love you all 4 reviewing!!!!  
  
Wev~* 


	3. Fly

How many fanfics am I writing now? Umm.. 5?  
  
Anyway... I AM going to continue this fanfic, but the updates are gonna be awfully slow, cause I have 4 other fanfics to finish!  
  
I've got a new policy thingie (don't I love my policies?) if I get more feedback, I'll update quicker- if I get no feedback, I won't update (and the story is possibly going to end up in the trashcan)  
  
Also, the last chapter totally, completely sucked... Even I admit it...  
  
Ok!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two's Company (I decided to shorten it. I LOVE Charlton Hill!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the blankness shifted to form a classroom.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath. Instinctively, she backed into Harry, who gripped her tightly.  
  
"Merlin, Mione. Don't tell me it is going to be.." Ron looked like he was about to laugh.  
  
Instantly, they were all seated, and Professor McGonagall was handing them back- tests?  
  
As soon as she approached Hermione, Professor McGonagall suddenly changed into Professor Binns.  
  
"You failed this test, Ms Greener," Binns said in a dry, wheezy voice.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She began to scream.  
  
It was no laughing situation, particularly as the test paper began to grow bigger and bigger- dripping thick, viscous blood all over her hands, staining it with a scarlet, metallic red.  
  
Not only that, but Binns too, was changing.  
  
From ghost, to ghoul- to something that couldn't even be pictured in storybooks.  
  
All the text books that lay stacked against the walls began swell, with a life of its own. The books stood up, marching slowly and steadily to Hermione.  
  
The papers were coiling into a thick curl, the seats began to sag and grow sharp thorns.  
  
They all leapt out of their seats and started to bolt for the door.  
  
Hermione felt for the handle, but it was gone.  
  
The ghoul Binns was looming closer, waving the blood dripping test paper at her.  
  
Backing to the door, she suddenly found herself hurtling back much further than was possible.  
  
Looking around, she found that Binns was gone. She was alone, in a room.  
  
The room..  
  
Sucking in a breath, Hermione bit her lip, gazing fearfully around her.  
  
The walls composed of enlarged copies of the O.W.Ls.  
  
In real life, Hermione had actually done pretty well in the O.W.Ls, topping the nation by 5.5%.  
  
In this world, however, Hermione had done so badly.  
  
Too badly.  
  
20%, Hermione read. The paper had Hermione's writing, Hermione's name on top of the sheet..  
  
Swaying slightly, eyes blurring, she looked dizzily around her.  
  
Red crosses were slashed vividly on each question. There were hardly any ticks.  
  
½ out of 3. 4 out of 10.. CROSS CROSS CROSS. THE ANSWER WASN'T THAT!  
  
"You've failed your examination, Ms Granger..." A voice whispered- Professor Sprout!  
  
"You got approximately 13% of your paper right, Ms Granger," came the harsh, disapproving voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Suddenly, everything faded again. The test papers were gone.  
  
She was in the classroom again.  
  
The Potion's classroom, to be specific- a very cold, classroom, made of stone.  
  
All the captive, preserved animals in the jars looked eerie from where she was sitting. A rat lay suspended in a green liquid, eyes deadened. Body green- green as grass, green as Harry's eyes...  
  
Green.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of chatter surrounded her. Harry's voice boomed into her ears.  
  
"What do you think, Parv?" He was saying, giving the pretty brunette a sexy wink. "Definitely world class material, hey?"  
  
Parvati gave a flirtatious smile back, fluttering her lashes. "Oh, Harry- it's WONDERFUL," she whispered.  
  
She remembered this.  
  
It was back when Krum was alive. When Harry had been school playboy.  
  
Harry gave Parvati a smile- the sort of smile that he gave Hermione for show. The I-want-to-get-in-bed-with-you-NOW look, the one that was sexy, seductive. Irresistible.  
  
Hermione, from her seat, gave Harry a chastising look, which he completely ignored.  
  
Oooooh. He was a player, all right.  
  
Just then, Snape swept in.  
  
In his hand, were test papers.  
  
Silently, he began handing the out the papers. Calling each student one by one.  
  
"Harry Potter.. Ron Weasley... Blaise Zabini... Pansy Parkinson... Neville Longbottom... Hermione Granger.."  
  
Hermione received hers with shaking hands. It was the most important test of the year. It counted for 60 % of the over all mark for the end of the year report, which eventually would led to the O.W.Ls. And one HAD to get a decent mark for the O.W.Ls if they-  
  
Catching a sight of her mark, she gasped, feeling as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.  
  
It said 99.  
  
Closing her eyes, swaying a little, she blinked back tears.  
  
99. Out of 100..  
  
It was the worst score she had ever gotten in her whole life.  
  
Even beating the 99.85 that she had gotten in year 4.  
  
"Hey, Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her with a sweet, compassionate expression on his face.  
  
Shaking her head, she lowered her chin to her desk, crying softly.  
  
"Aw, Mione," Harry said, sitting next to her. "Come on, Mione. Confess. It'll make you feel better."  
  
She just sniffed, then pushed her test paper towards him, letting him see her terrible mark.  
  
Harry took one look at it.  
  
His expression froze.  
  
Hermione gave a tiny smile, expecting something sympathetic from him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Spluttering, she yanked herself away.  
  
Suddenly, she realized what was going on. She was still in Malfoy's game, damn it!  
  
This had never happened.  
  
Hermione had in fact, passed Potions with 1 point EXTRA because she answered a bonus question from that very test paper.  
  
The Harry-Look-Alike was still laughing.  
  
Stalking out of the room, Hermione was just about to fling open the door when she felt someone behind her.  
  
Whirling back, she found that the room had faded away, and she was looking into the cold, icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione saw the door- and she opened it- and fell.  
  
Right into Harry's arms..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the others had been stuck in a cold, white room for AGES.  
  
Everything was oh-so-boring.  
  
Parvati and Neville were huddled together. Parvati had her head on Neville's shoulder. They were a sweet picture.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was pacing around, giving Lavender death glares as Lavender continually tried to kick down the wars, using some weird kung fu thing.  
  
Needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
Of course, no one was prepared when Hermione just suddenly dropped out of the ceiling- right on top of Harry.  
  
Luckily, Harry caught her just in time.  
  
"Umph," Hermione muttered, wriggling out of his grasp.  
  
Harry loosened his hold, trying to look directly into her eyes. "Mione, are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
Nodding, Hermione turned her head, so her face was muffled in his shoulder.  
  
"Good," Harry rested his chin on top of her head. "Now we have to try and get out of here."  
  
"It's a white room, damn it," Parvati said, irritated. "Have you seen Lav try to kick down the walls?"  
  
"I saw, alright," Ron muttered. "Freak."  
  
"Bastard," Lavender responded, stepping back from the wall, utterly defeated.  
  
"This is stupid," Ginny said quietly. "Why can't we get out of here? I don't think that guy would put us in here if we can't get out.."  
  
Just then, the room seemed to revolve around.  
  
In fact, it didn't seem to stop.  
  
There were test papers flying around everywhere. Test papers with Hermione's writing, and big fat crosses everywhere.  
  
"What are we meant to do?" Ron yelled above the rustle of millions of papers.  
  
Hermione stirred, turning her face up towards the flying papers.  
  
She knew what she had to do..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry saw Hermione tilt her face up to the papers. A knowing expression past over her face, followed by one of recognition.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, her voice barely audible in the din.  
  
"What?"  
  
"See those broomsticks?"  
  
"Um hmm?"  
  
"Get on one. NOW."  
  
"And.."  
  
"You have to find a particular test paper, one that is different from all the others- and you have to give it to me." Hermione said.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered as well. First year, the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
It had been one of McGonagalls' wards.  
  
Striding over to the pile of broomsticks, Harry mounted one- or tried to- but failed utterly.  
  
Hermione realized that she had to be the one who was to find the right test paper. Sighing, (she hated heights) she mounted her broom, kicked off the ground, and began scanning through the many test papers that whooshed past her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OK. Have to end it there.. Or I'll never get to update again!  
  
That was a cliffie, I think!  
  
Anyways. I hope you liked the fic~!  
  
Remember: More feedback=faster updates!  
  
Sk 


End file.
